surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Antagonists
Antagonists *7 Evil Exes (Scott Pilgrim) *Abigail Craven and Tully Alford (The Addams Family) *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Abyss (Marvel Vs Capcom 2) *Adrian and Cassius (Little Nicky) *Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Adolf Hitler *Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ahriman (Prince of Persia) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Aku & Demongo (Samurai Jack) *Akuma (Street Fighter series) *Al McWhiggin (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2) *Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) *Al Vermin (Disney's Bonkers) *Alameda Slim (Disney's Home on the Range) *Alan Gabriel (Big O) *Albert Wesker* (Resident Evil) *Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) *Alfred & Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) *Alien Visitors (Cartman Gets An Anal Probe) *Alex (Golden Sun) *Alex DeLarge* (A Clockwork Orange) *All Of 3 Rugrats Movies Villains (Scar-nose, Coco LaBouche and Jean-Claude) *Alpha (Men in Black: The Series) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Amakusa (Samurai Shodown) *Amos Slade (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Andross (Star Fox) *Angelica Pickles and Fluffy the Cat (Rugrats) *The Angry Scientist (Sheep in the Big City) *Annie & Oakley (Pokemon) *Annie Wilkes (Misery 1990 Horror Movie) *Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) *Apocalymon (Digimon) *Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) *Archie (Pokemon) *V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Arlong (One-Piece) *Ares (Greek Mythology) *Arbok (Pokemon) *Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Ashnard, Black Knight, and Ashera (Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn) *Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Atalon (Ultraforce) *AT-AT Walker* (Star Wars) *AT-ST Walker* (Star Wars) *Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) *Aunt Figg and Mr. Lickboot (Tom and Jerry:The Movie) *Aunt Sarah (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) *Auto (Disney/Pixar's WALL-E) *Azula* (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Baby (Dragonball GT) *Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) *Bane (DC Comics) *Barbra Streisand ( as Mecha-Streisand) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat) *Lord Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) *Barnaby (Babes in Toyland) *The Baroness (G.I. Joe) *Baron Dante (Croc: Legends of the Gobbos) *Baron De Ghost (Unico) *Baron Mordo (Marvel Comics) *Baron Silas Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Baron Von Strucker (Marvel Comics) *Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics) *Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) *Barricade (Transformers) *Barry the Chopper (Full Metal Alchemist) *Bass.EXE (MegaMan Battle Network Series) *Battle Droids (Star Wars) *Baxter Stockman* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Bebop* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Beetleworx & Blotlings (Epic Mickey) *Ben and Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Benjamin Chudnofsky (Green Hornet 2011 Film) *Berg Katse* (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Bernie Tanaka (Dynaman English Parody Dub) *Biff Tannen (Back to the Future) *Big Bad Wolf (Disney) *Big Black Monster *The Big Big Guy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Big Boss and C.R.O.O.K.S. (C.O.P.S.) *The Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Big Head (Zubo) *Big Nose/Little Man/Everyman (Pink Panther and Friends) *Bill the Butcher (Gangs of New York) *Bizarro (DC Comics) *Bios (Forgotten Worlds) *Blados and Chalis (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) *Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) *The Black Hole Gang (Advance Wars) *The Black Knight (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Black Organization (Case Closed) *The Black Spy (Spy v.s. Spy) *Black Shadow (F-Zero) *Blackhorn (Astyanax) *Blackwolf (Wizards) *Blight (Batman Beyond) *Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test) *Blob (Marvel Comics) *The Blockheads (Gumby) *Block Bot (Pokemon) *Blokk (War Planets) *Blood Falcon (F-Zero) *Bloth (Pirates of the Dark Water) *Bluto* (Popeye) *Bob Kelso (Scrubs) *Boba Fett* (Star Wars) *Boingo the Bunny (Hoodwinked!) *Bojack (Dragonball Z) *Bonanza Bros *Bonnie And Clyde *Boogeyman (Ghostbusters) *Borg Drone (Star Trek TNG) *Borg Queen (Star Trek Voyager) *Boost,DJ,Wingo & Snot Rod (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Boris Badenov (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Bosco (Marmaduke) *Boss Cass (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) *Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) *Botticelli (The Tale of Desperaux) *The Bowler Hat Guy ('Meet the Robinsons'')'' *Braiking Boss (Neo-Human Casshern) *Brak (Space Ghost) *The Brain (Teen Titans) *Brain Monster (The Brain) *Brianiac (DC Comics) *Br'er Fox (Uncle Remus folktales) *Broly (Dragonball Z) *Brobot (Phineas And Ferb) *Brother Blood (Teen Titans) *Buggy The Clown (One-Piece) *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *Bullsquids (Half Life) *Bunce, Boggis, and Bean the Farmers (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Burajira of the Messiah (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) *Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Butch and Cassidy (Pokemon) *Butler and Fake Groudon (Pokemon) *Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) *Bydo (R-Type) *Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: SuperStar Saga) *Cad Bane (Star Wars) *Caliban (The Tempest) *Callisto (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Caligula *CandleJack (Freakazoid) *Captain Black (Captain Scarlet) *Captain Hook* (Peter Pan) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Cards* (Alice in Wonderland) *The Caretaker (Halloween Horror Nights) *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven)# *Carlos (Hop) *Carmen San Diego* (Where in the World is Carmen San Diego?) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *The Castratikon (Metalocalypse) *Cat Mania (Chu Chu Rocket) *The Cat King (Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *CATS (Zero Wing) *Catalina (Grand Theft Auto III) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cavity Creeps *Cell* (Dragonball Z) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Cervantes (Soulcalibur) *Chairface Chippendale (The Tick) *Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) *Chameleon (Marvel Comics) *Chaor (Chaotic) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charles di Britannia (Code Geass) *Charles Muntz (Disney/Pixar's Up) *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) *Chernabog *Second In Command* (Disney's Fantasia) *Chernabog's Minions (Disney's Fantasia) *Chick Hicks (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Children of the Corn (Steven King's Children of the Corn) *Children of the Damned *Chinche And the Evil Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) *Chris-chan *Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet (Total Drama Series) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Chucky's Bride (Child's Play) *The Chinese Death (The Nightingale) *Christine (Steven King's Christine) *Cigarette Smoking Man (The X-Files) *Claire Brewster (BeetleJuice) *Claude Faustus (Kuroshitsuji) *Claude Frollo The Archdeacon (The Hunchback Of The Notre Dame) *Claudia and Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Claudia Wolf (Silent Hill 3) *Clayface (DC Comics) *Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) *Clockwerk (Sly Cooper & the Thievius Raccoonus) *Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III) *CLU 2 (Tron: Legacy) *Cluny the Scourge (Redwall) *The Coachman (Disney's Pinocchio) *The Coachman's Minions (Disney's Pinocchio) *Coach Buzzcut (Beavis and Butthead) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *The Collector (Disney's Bonkers!) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner (The Boondocks) *Colonel Miles Quaritch (Avatar Live Action Version) *Colonel Muska (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) *Commando Elite (Small Soldiers) *Comrade Black and INKT Corp (DeBlob) *Connie D'Amico and her friends (Family Guy) *Cooler* (Dragonball Z) *Coco Labouche (Rugrats in Paris the movie) *Count Bleck (Mario) *Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *Count Dregon (Masked Rider) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Countess Dracula (Hammer House of Horror) *Covenant Elites (Halo) *Covenant Grunts (Halo) *Crab People (South Park is Gay) *Creeplings (Swat Kats) *Crimson Dynamo (Marvel Comics) *Crecetherous & Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Cruella de Ville (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) *Cujo (Stephen King's Cujo) *Cutting-Edge Appliances (The Brave Little Toaster) *Cthulhu (Lovecraftian mythology) *Cyberdemon (Doom) *Cyclops (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad) *Cylons (Battlestar Galactica) *Cyrus (Pokemon) *Czar Baldy-Bald IV & Chrome Dome Empire Big Four (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *D199/Spamcan (The Railway Series) *Daedalus (Resistance 2) *Dag the Coyote (Barnyard) *Dahaka (Prince of Persia Warrior Within) *Dahila Gillspie (Silent Kill Video Game) *Dai Shi (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) *Daleks (Doctor Who) *Damien *Dante (Full Metal Alchemist) *Darius Dun (TMNT: Fast Foward) *Darius Sayle (Alex Rider) *Dark Bloom (Winx Club) *Dark Bowser (Mario) *Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) *Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Dark Kat (Swat Kats) *Dark Laser (The Fairly Oddparents) *Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Disney's Dave the Barbarian) *Dark Matter/Zero/Zero-Two (Kirby's DreamLand 2, Kirby's Dreamland 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Dark Oak and Metarex (Sonic X) *Dark Prince (Prince of Persia) *The Dark Queen and General Slaughter (Battletoads) *Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) *Dark Skull, Stormy Weather, Lightning Strikes, and The Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! And the Legend of Vampire) *Dark Surfer (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Dark Turtles and Sh'Okanabo (TMNT: Fast Foward) *The Darkest Faerie (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Darkstorm (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Darth Malak (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) *Darth Maulgus (Star Wars: The Old Republic) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Darth Nihilus (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *David (Animorphs) *David Xanatos (Full Steel-Clan Armor) (Disney's Gargoyles) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Death *Death Adder (Golden Axe) *Deathwing (World Of Warcraft) *Deadstroke (DC Comics) *Deathborn (F-Zero) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename:Kids Next Door) *Demon King Piccolo (Dragonball) *Demona (Disney's Gargoyles) *Dennis the Hitman,The Cyclops & the Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Destro* (G.I. Joe) *Devimon (Digimon) *Devious Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Dewey (Malcom in the middle) *Dhaos (Tales of Phantasia) *Dhoulmagus and Rhapthorne (Dragon Quest VIII) *Diablo (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Diablo (Diablo Series) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) *The Diesel D261 (The Railway Series) *Diesel 10 (Thomas & the Magic Railroad) *Dimentio (Mario) *Ding Dong Daddy (Teen Titans) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *The Director (Halloween Horror Nights) *Divatox (Power Rangers: Turbo) *DMP Arc (Ultimate Muscle) *Doc Terror and Hacker (The Centurions: Power Xtreme) *Domino (Pokemon) *Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Donald Morden (Metal Slug Series) *Donny Rottweiler (The Replacements) *Dorkus and Pinter (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Doronbo Gang (Time Bokkan) *Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) *Dracula/Vlad Tepes (Castlevania Series) *Dragon and Baboon (Skunk Fu!) *Dragon Emperor (The Mummy: Rise of the Dragon Emperor) *Dragonlord (Dragon Quest) *Drake (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Draxon Drear (Laser Tag Academy) *Dreadnoks (G.I. Joe) *The Drej and the Drej Queen (Titan A.E.) *Drokmar (Magic Sword) *Dr. Animo (Ben 10) *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Dr. Challus Mercer (Dead Space) *Dr. Calico and The Agent (Disney's Bolt) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *Dr. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics) *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Evil and Mini Me (Austin Powers series) *Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess & the Frog) *Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy) *Doctor Frankenollie & Julius (Runaway Brain) *Dr. Gene Splicer (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dr. Hamsterviel & Gantu (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) *Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Hyde* *Dr. K (Cubix: Robots For Everyone) *Dr. Kamikazi & Constantine (Robot Boy) *Dr. Killemoff (Toxic Crusaders) *Dr. Meda-Evil (Medabots) *Dr. Mindbender (G.I. Joe) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out) *Dr. Piranoid (Street Sharks) *Dr. Pretorius (The Mask: The Animated Series) *Dr. Regal (MegaMan Battle Network 4 & 5) *Dr. Scarab (Bionic Six) *Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor) *Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) *Dr. Waruyama (Pulseman) *Dr. Wasabi (Chop Socky Chooks) *Dr. Weil (Megaman Zero) *Dr. Weird & Steve (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Dr. X (Action Man) *Dr. Zagart (Beyblade) *Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Duck Vader (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Duke Of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Duo.EXE (MegaMan Battle Network 4) *Duon (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Dwayne the Verminator (Over the Hedge) *Dukat (Star Trek DS9) *Ebon (Static Shock) *Eco-Villains Skumm, Duke Nukem, Sly Sludge, Looten Plunder, Dr. Blight, and Hoggish Greedly (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *ED-209 (RoboCop) *Edward The Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Edgar Balthazar (Disney's The Aristocats) *Edgar the Cockroach (Men In Black) *Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *El Chupacabra (Mexican Cryptid) *El Malefico (Mucha Lucha Movie) *El Seed (The Tick) *Elder Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi Partners in Time) *Electro (Marvel Comics) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) *Emperor Bog (Butt-Ugly Martians) *Emperor Dark (Starcom: The U.S. Space Force) *Emperor Draygon (Crystalis) *Emperor Gorganus (Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters) *Emperor Gruumm (Power Rangers: SPD) *Emperor Ibalda (Gold Lightan) *Emperor Malthazar (Arthur and the Invisibles) *Emperor Mateus of Palamecia (Final Fantasy 2) *Emperor Palpatine* (Star Wars) *Emperor Zurg* (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Eneru (One-Piece) *Enik and Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) *Envy, Gluttony, Sloth & Lust (Full Metal Alchemist) *Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *The Enchantress (Marvel Comics) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Estroy (Evil Con Carne) *Etemon (Digimon) *Evil Ash (Pokemon) *Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster) *Evil-Lyn (He-Man) *Evil Marton (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Evil Masked Figure, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Black Knight, Creeper, & Captain Cutler's Ghost (Scooby Doo) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim) *Eye Guy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Fat Bastard (Austin Powers) *Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fat Tony (The Simpsons) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Fawful (Mario & Luigi) *Father (Full Metal Alchemist) *The Fear (Halloween Horror Nights) *Fearless Leader (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace & Gromit) *Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Fifi (Open Season 2) *Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Firefly (G.I. Joe) *Flaps the Elephant (Disney's Bonkers!) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *The Fly (The Fly) *The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Fossas (Madagascar) *Foot Clan Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Forever King (Ben 10) *Forte (Beauty & the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Foulfellow & Gideon (Pinocchio) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frankenstein's Monster *Franklin D. Mann (Whiplash) *Frank D'Amico (Kick-Ass) *The Fratellies (The Goonies) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Frieda the Evil Stepmother (Happily N'Ever After) *Frieza (Dragonball Z) *Froglip (The Princess & the Goblin) *Frosty (Jesus vs. Frosty) *Fujimoto (Ponyo) *Furi (Death Jr. Root of Evil) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) *Galacta Knight (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Galactor Troops* (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Gallaxar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Galleom (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Gargarensis (Age of Mythlogy) *Gargoyles (French Folklore) *Garland/Chaos (Final Fantasy 1) *Gary Smith (Bully) *Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Gaul the Ape King (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) *Gazimon (Digimon) *Geegus (World Heroes) *Geese Howard* (King of Fighters) *Gemini (Thundarr the Barbarian) *General Grawl (Planet 51) *General Grevious (Star Wars) *General Mandible (Antz) *General Modula (Sym-Bionic Titan) *General Parvo (Road Rovers) *General Plastro and Tan Army (Army Men Series) *General RAAM (Gears of War) *General Scales (Star Fox Adventures) *General Shepherd (Mordern Warfare 2) *General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) *General Spidrax (Sectaurs) *General Warhawk (Rambo) *General Woundwort (Watership Down) *General Xaviax (Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight) *General Zod (Superman II) *Generalissimo Killt (Bionic Commando) *Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) *George Liqour (Ren and Stimpy) *Godfather Gordon (Adventures of Bayou Billy) *Goldar (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Goliath (The Bible) *Gollum (Lord of The Rings) *Ghaleon (Lunar Silver Story) *Ghetsis and N (Pokemon) *Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Ghostface (Scream) *Ghostfreak (Ben 10) *The Ghost King & Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) *The Giant Magnet (The Brave Little Toaster) *Giant Octopus (It Came from Beneath the Sea) *Gill (Street Fighter III) *Gillman (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Giovanni (Pokemon) *The Ginyu Force (Dragonball Z) *Giygas (Earthbound) or Giegue (Earthbound Zero) *GLaDOS (Portal) *Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) *The Glitch Gremlin (The Angry Video Game Nerd) *Glowface (The X's) *Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro 1) *Queen Gnorga and King Llort (A Troll In Central Park) *Goa'uld Soldier* (Stargate SG-1) *Goblin (Rankin-Bass' The Hobbit) *Golbez (Final Fantasy IV) *Gordon Walker (Supernatrual) *Gordor (Pokemon Ranger) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) *Gorrath (Megas XLR) *Gospel (MegaMan Battle Network 2) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Goth and Throb (Silverwing) *Governor Ratcliffe (Disney's Pocahontas) *Gozer the Destroyer (Ghostbusters) *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle!) *Grand Moff Tarkin (Star Wars) *Grandma Taters (Jimmy Neutron) *Grandmaster Meio (Strider) *Grandmaster Nizmo (Dragon Quest V) *The Greaser Dogs (CatDog) *The Great Mighty Poo/Sloprano (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Green Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) *Green Pigs (Angry Birds) *Grendel (Beowulf) *The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) *The Griffin that works for Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Grimlord (VR Troopers) *Grings Kōdai (Pokemon) *Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie series) *Hack and Slash (Reboot) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hal-G (Bakugan) *HAL 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey) *Hank Scorpio (The Simpsons) *Hans Gruber (Die Hard) *Hannibal Lector (Silence of The Lambs) *Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) *Head Crabs (Half Life) *Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) *Heather (Total Drama Island) *Heihachi Mishima* (Tekken) *Heinrich the Alien (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Hellspont (WildC.A.T.S.) *Henry Bowers (Stephen King's It) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Herbert P. Bear (Club Penguin) *Hex & Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Hexa-Decimal (Reboot) *Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Highbreed & DNAliens (Ben 10: Alien Force) *HighRoller (Hero: 108) *Him (Powepuff Girls) *Holli Would (Cool World) *Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) *The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Hopper (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) *Hordak (She-Ra: The Princess of Power) *The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) *Hot-Streak (Static Shock) *Houndoom (Pokemon) *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink) *The Human Ton (The Tick) *Hunter J (Pokemon) *Hunter Van Pelt (Jumanji) *Hunters (Resident Evil) *Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Hyena-Swine (The Island of Dr.Moreau) *I.M. Meen *Iago (Othello) *Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Ice King (Adventure Time With Finn and Jake) *Imhotep (The Mummy) *Imperial Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Infiltration Unit 7 (The Zeta Project) *Inque (Batman Beyond) *Irina Spalko (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *Iori Yagami (King of Fighters) *Iron-Masked Marauder (Pokemon) *Iron Monger (Iron Man) *Itachi* (Naruto) *Ivan Ooze (The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Movie) *Ivan the Terrible, Al Capone and Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) *Jabba The Hutt (Star Wars) *The Jabberwocky (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Jack-Bots (Xiaolin Showdown) *Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) *Jack-O-Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Jack Krauser (Resident Evil) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Jackal, the Juggernaut, the Angry Princess, The First Born Son, The Torso, the Pilgrimess, The Bound Woman, The Torn Prince, The Hammer, The Great Child and Dire Mother (Thirteen Ghosts) *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) *James Woods (Family Guy) *Janemba (Dragonball Z) *Jango Fett (Star Wars) *The Janitor (Scrubs) *Janitor Poopatine (Fanboy and Chum-Chum) *Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *JAWS (James Bond) *Jaws the Shark (Jaws movies) *Jean Claude (Rugrats In Paris The Movie) *Jecht (Final Fantasy X) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Jersey Devil (New Jersey Folklore) *Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) *Jiang shi (Chinese mythology) *Jigsaw (Marvel Comics) *Jigsaw* (Saw Series) *Joe,the Shark & the army of crabs (Help! I'm a Fish) *Johnny Rancid (Teen Titans) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Jub Jub Bird (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Junior (Curious George) *Justice (Afro Samurai) *Justin (Total Drama Action) *K-9 (Looney Tunes) *Kaa the Snake (Disney's the Jungle Book) *Kagato (Tenchi Muyo!) *Kagura (Inuyasha) *Kahmunrah (Night of the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian) *Kamek the Magikoopa (Yoshi's Island and Super Mario Bros.) *Kammy Koopa (Paper Mario) *Kane and Brotherhood of Nod (Command and Conquer) *Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kang the Conqueror (Marvel Comics) *May, Marie and Lee The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Kanna (Inuyasha) *Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Karst and Agatio (Golden Sun: The Lost Age) *Katsuhiko Jinnai (El Hazard) *Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Kazar the Wildebeest (Disney's The Wild) *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) *Ken Bloome (Bee Movie) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Kerrigan* (Starcraft) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) *Killer Moth (Teen Titans) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Killer Tomatoes (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Kilokahn (Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad) *King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) *King Cold* (Dragonball Z) *King Dedede (Kirby series) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country series) *King Malbert (Igor) *King Miraz (Narnia) *King Salazar (Wakko's Wish) *King Sphinx (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *King Snorky and his Killer Dolphins (The Simpsons) *King Titan (Stingray) *King Zarkon (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *King Zenoheld (Bakugan: New Vestoria) *The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Kitten (Teen Titans) *Kitty Galore (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Klingons* (Star Trek) *Klogg (Skullmonkeys AKA The Neverhood) *Kokuboro (Kekkaishi) *KOMPLEX (Bucky O'Hare) *Koopalings (Mario) *Kron (Dinosaurs) *Krad (Christmas is Here Again) *Kraid (Metroid) *Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kraken (The Clash of the Titans) *Kralahome (The King and I) *Krios (Age of Mythology: The Titans) *Krudsky (Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King) *Krulos (Dino-Riders) *Krypto (Destroy All Humans) *Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) *Kyle (Fanboy and Chum-Chum) *Lady Macbeth *Lacey (Sketchers Commercial) *Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella & Lucifer (Disney's Cinderella) *Lady Richington (Sheep in the Big City) *Lamia (Stardust) *Lampray (War Planets) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Lavos (Chrono Trigger) *Lawrence III (Pokemon) *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) *Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) *Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Leader X (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Leatherhead* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *LeChuck (Monkey Island) *Leezar (Your Highness) *Lena Dupree and Simone Lenior (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) *Leonard Saber (G-Force) *Leon Powalski (Star Fox) *Lex Luthor* (DC Comics) *The Lich King (World of Warcraft) *The Lizard (Marvel Comics) *The Lobe (Freakazoid) *Lock, Shock & Barrel (Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas) *Loki and Ymir (Marvel Comics) *Loki (Son of the Mask) *Long John Silver (Treasure Island) *Lopan (Big Trouble in Little China) *Lord Cutler Beckett (Pirates Of The Caribbean) *Lord Darkar (Winx Club) *Lord Defile (WildC.A.T.S.) *Lord Dragaunus (Mighty Ducks) *Lord Dread (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) *Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Fear (Ace Lightning) *Lord of Darkness (Legend) *Lord Shen (Kung-Fu Panda 2) *Lord Spite and Ogun (World of Quest) *Lord Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Lord Wily (MegaMan Battle Network 1, 3, and 6) *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Lots-o Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Lu Bu (Dynastic Warriors) *Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) *Lucius Heinous the Seventh (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Lucy (Elfen Lied) *Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief) *Lyle Wainfleet (James Cameron's Avatar) *M. Bison* (Street Fighter) *Macbeth *The Mad Doctor (Disney) *Mad Hatter (DC Comics) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Madame Gasket (Robots) *Madame Medusa & Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Madame Mim* (Disney's The Sword in the Stone) *Maggie the Magpie (Zapper: One Wicked Cricket) *Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales) *Magician (House of the Dead) *Magneto* (Marvel Comics) *Majin Buu* (Dragonball Z) *The Major (Hellsing) *Major Bludd (G.I. Joe) *Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) *Malefor the Dark Master (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) *Malroth (Dragon Quest II) *Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans) *Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) *The Man-Bat (DC Comics) *ManBearPig ("ManBearPig") *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Man in White (Family Guy) *Manray (Spongebob Squarepants) *Marcus (Pokemon) *Marina Del Ray (Disney's The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *The Martian Queen (Duck Dodgers in the 24th & 1/2 Century) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Marcus (Pokemon) *Marx Soul (Kirby SuperStar Ultra) *Mariko (Elfen Lied) *The Master (Doctor Who) *Master Albert (Megaman ZX Advent) *Master Blaster (Kidd Video) *Master Control Program (Tron) *Master Hand & Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Master of Games (Teen Titans) *Masterspy (Supercar) *The Mawgu (Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island) *Max Cady (Cape Fear) *Max D. Cap (Decap Attack) *Max Winters AKA Yaotl (TMNT) *Maxie (Pokemon) *Maxim Horvath and Morgana le Fay (Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Maximus I.Q (Atomic Betty) *The Mayor (Action League Now!) *Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums, and Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) *Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (Reboot) *MegaMan Juno (MegaMan Legends) *Megatron (Transformers) *Megatron (Beast Wars) *Meg Mucklebones (Legend) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephisto & Blackheart (Ghost Rider) *Merlock the Magician (Disney) *Messina & El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Metal Beak and Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: Thw Owls of Ha'Hoole) *The Metal Masked Assassin (Metalocalypse) *Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Metallo (Superman) *Mettools (Mega Man) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Michael Myers/The Boogeyman (Halloween) *Midbus (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Mike Teavee (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Miles Mayhem (M.A.S.K.) *Milosz Sulejmani (Ace Combat X2) *Ming the Merciless (Flash Gordon) *Minister Shun & Tak the Rat Alchemist (Legend of Kay) *Minotaur (Greek mythology) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Misa Amane (Death Note) *Mrs Beady And Snotty Boy (Back at the Barnyard) *Miss Censordoll (Morel Orel) *Miss Mirimoto and The Black Samurai (Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword) *Miss Truchbull (Matilda) *Mistress 9 (Sailor Moon) *Mitch (Phineas & Ferb) *Mithos Yggdrasill (Tales of Symphonia) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *Mombi (Oz series) *Mok Swagger (Rock and Rule) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Moloch (Death Jr.) *Mom (Futurama) *The Mole Man (Marvel Comics) *Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) *Mon-Star (Silverhawks) *Monstro (Disney's Pinocchio) *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Monzerath & Xerxes (Aladdin) *Moo (Monster Rancher) *Mordred (Excalibur) *Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) *Morgana (King Arthur and The Knights of Justice) *Morgana the Sea Witch (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Motaro (Mortal Kombat) *Mother Brain (Super Metroid) *Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) *Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Mr. Big/Frankie Lideo (Moonwalker) *Mr. Black (Shorts 2009 Movie) *Mr. Burns & Smithers (The Simpsons) *Mr. Calvin Curdles (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo) *Mr. Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Mr. Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) *Mr. Dark (Rayman) *Mr. Electric (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Mr. Murdstone (David Copperfield) *Mr. Smee & the pirates (Peter Pan) *Mr. Stubborn (Mr. men and little misses) *Mr. Swackhammer & the Monstars (Space Jam) *Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) *Mr. Waternoose (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) *Mr. Winkie and the weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Mr. X (Kung Fu Master) *Ms. Endive (Chowder) *Ms. Hannigan (Annie) *The Moth Man (American Cryptid) *Muddy and Dallas Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America) *Mulgarath (The Spiderwick Chronicles) *Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *The Mustakrakish (Metalocalypse) *Myotismon (Digimon) *Mysterio (Marvel Comics) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *The Nazi *Naga (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Napolean (Animal Farm) *Nappa (Dragonball Z) *Naraku (InuYasha) *Natasha Fatale (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Neff (Altered Beast) *Nega Chin (Fairly OddParents) *Negaduck,Steelbeak,Bushroot,Liquidator,Megavolt & Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Nekron, Scar, and Black Hand (DC Comics) *Nemesis and the Outriders (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *Nemesis (Resident Evil) *Nero and The Romulans (Star Trek 2009 Movie) *Nigel (Rio) *The Night Master & Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo) *Nightmare (Devil May Cry) *The Nightmare Monsters Enterprises Salesman (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Nightmare Bitters (Invader Zim) *Nightmare (Kirby) *Nightmare (Soulcalibur) *The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumber Land) *Nobody (Kingdom Hearts 2) *The Nightmare Prince (Potsworth and Co./ Midnight Patrol) *Nikita Dragovich (Call of Duty: Black Ops) *Nizam (Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *The Noid (Dominoe's Pizza Mascot) *Nobody (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *Norman Bates (Psycho) *Norman Snively (Disney's Air Bud) *Nunzilla (The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys) *Nurse Ratchet (One That Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest) *Oddjob (James Bond) *Omega (Megaman Zero) *Odlaw (Where's Waldo?) *Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Omega Shenron* (Dragonball GT) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *Onigen (Blood: The Last Vampire) *Oogie Boogie (Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas) *Orc: See Goblin. *Orochi (Japanese Mythology) *Organisation Subspace (All Of The Super Smash Bros. Unleashed TV Shows And Anime) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Osama bin Laden *Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4) *Onslaught (Marvel Vs Capcom) *The Other Mother (Coraline) *Overlord and Black Widows (Spiral Zone) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozymandias (Watchmen) *The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Paolo Valisari (The Lizzie McGuire Movie) *Paul (Pokemon) *Pandabubba (Xiaolin Showdown) *Peaches (Rocko's Modern Life) *The Penguin (DC Comics) *Pennywise (Stephen King's It) *Peperami Animal *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Perry Cox (Scrubs) *Peg-Leg Pete (Disney) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Sunshine) *Petra Fina Dagmar and Dark Lord (Flint the Time Dectective) *The Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) *Phantom (Devil May Cry) *Phantom the Pirate (Pokemon) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Phaeton (Exo Squad) *Piedmon. Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon (Digimon) *Pighead (Saw Video Game) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Pizzazz and The Misfits (Jem) *Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Plutonian Emperor (Blaster Master) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Anton Poldark (The Spy Next Door) *Pookas & Fygars (Dig Dug) *Porky (Mother 3) *Porphyrion, Tethys, Crius & Mnemosyne (Hercules and Xena- The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) *Predalien (Alien Vs Predator: Requiem) *Primal Dialga (Pokemon) *Prime Evil (Filmation's Ghostbusters) *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Prince Eccentro, Gluko & Batch (Mon Colle Knights) *Prince John & Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) *Prince Lotor (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) *Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi Partners in Time) *Principal Cutler (The Replacements) *Principal McVicker (Beavis & Butthead) *Private Public (Sheep in the Big City) *Professor Burnital (Dr. Muto) *Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Professor Chaos (Ninja Version) (Good Times with Weapons) *Professor Chaos (Butters Alter Ego) *Professor Clay (Bakugan New Vestroia) *Professor Dweeb (Ghostbusters) *Professor Monkey-For-A Head (Earthworm Jim) *Professor Clayton Forrestor, T.V's Frank, Pearl Forrestor, Observer and Professor Bobo (Mystery Science Theatre 3000) *Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) *Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Professor Von Kriplespac (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Professor Zundapp (Cars 2) *Psaro the Manslayer (Dragon Quest IV) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) *Psycho (Max Steel) *Psycho Rangers (Power Rangers in Space) *Puddies (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Pudgy Pig (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Purple Dragons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Pyro (Marvel Comics) *Q (Star Trek TNG) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan) *Queen Maeve (The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog) *Queen Narissa (Disney's Enchanted) *Queen Nehellenia (Sailor Moon) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *The Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) *Queen of the Crown (The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) *Queen Slug-For-a-Butt (Earthworm Jim) *Queen Vexus (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Ra (Stargate) *Raditz* (Dragonball Z) *Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics) *Rahzar (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Ramesses (The Prince of Egypt) *Ramon Salazar (Resident Evil) *Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Randall Boggs (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Raska (Cubix: Robots For Everyone) *Rashoujin Mizuki (Samurai Shodown) *Rasputin (Anastasia) *Rasputin's Minion's (Anastasia) *Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Rat King (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Ratchet (Robots) *Ratigan & Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ravage (Transformers) *The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *The Regurgitator (Phineas & Ferb) *Reagan Teresa Macneil (The Exorcist) *Red Falcon (Contra Series) *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Red the Evil Dragon (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) *Red the Feline Devil (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *The Red Lantern Corps Atrocitus (DC Comics) *The Red Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Redda (Mon Colle Knights) *Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers (Disney's The Princess & the Frog) *Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones) *Revolta and Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) *Reptile* (Mortal Kombat) *Richard Nixon *The Riddler (DC Comics) *Ridley (Metroid) *The Ringmaster (Disney's Dumbo) *Rinzler (Tron: Legacy) *Ripto,Crush & Gulp (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) *RoboRobo Gang (Medabots) *Robot Monkeys (Pip) *Robot Devil (Futurama) *Robot Santa (Futurama) *Robot Smashers (Super Smash Bros. Unleashed) *The Rockers (Medabots) *Rocksteady* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rock Bottom, Professor (Felix the Cat) *Rodrick Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *Roland Bishop (Juice) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Ronald Rump (Biker Mice from Mars 2006) *Ronno (Disney's Bambi 2) *Rourke (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Royal Pain (Disney's Sky High) *Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) *Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Rumpelstilskin's Witches and Fifi the Goose (Shrek Forever After) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Ryder (The Taking Of Pelham 123 Remake) *Ryuk (Death Note) *Sa'luk (Aladdin & the King of Thieves) *Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) *Saddam Hussein *Sagat (Street Fighter series) *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) *Samara (The Ring) *Samhain (Ghostbusters) *Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) *The Sanderson Sisters (Disney's Hocus Pocus) *The Sandworm (Beetlejuice) *Sandman (Marvel Comics) *Saren (Mass Effect) *Sark (Tron) *Saruman (The Lord of the Rings) *Satan *Leader* *Satan (Leo and Satan) *Satan's Army ("Best Friends Forever") *Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun) *Sauron* (The Lord of the Rings) *Saw Boss (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors) *Scar (Disney's The Lion King) *Scarab (Mummies Alive!) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Scroop (Disney's Treasure Planet) *Scumlord (James Bond Jr.) *Seamstress (Tim Burton's 9) *Sentinels (Marvel Comics) *Sentinels (The Matrix) *Serpent, Prometheus and Pandora (Megaman ZX) *Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) *Sephiroth* (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) *Sera (MegaMan Legends 2) *Serena Kogan (Terminator Salvation) *Serpentor (G.I. Joe) *Seth (Street Fighter IV) *Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) *Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *Shadow Master (Double Dragon) *Shadow Lugia & Greevil (Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness) *The Shake King (Wario Land: Shake It!) *Shan-Yu (Disney's Mulan) *The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shaw (Open Season) *Shego (Kim Possible) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Shellshock (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Disney's The Lion King) *Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Shin (Fist of the North Star) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Shockwave (Transformers) *Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) *The Shocker (Marvel Comics) *Shooter McGavin (Happy Gilmore) *The Shredder* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Si and Am (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) *Sid Phillips (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Simon the Monster Hunter (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Simon and Snarf (Trollz) *Sinestro & The Sinestro Corps (DC Comics) *Sinistar *Siphon (Disney's Race to Witch Mountain) *Sierra McCool & Twin Girls (Claudia and Jennifer) (The Replacements) *Sir Lewis Leon Paradim (Bots Master) *Sizz-Lor (Invader Zim) *Siri(Rugrats Go Wild!) *Skywarp (The Transformers) *The Skeleton King & Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Skeletons *Skeletor* (He-Man) *Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) *Skorge (Gears of War 2) *Skrawl (ChalkZone) *The Skrulls (Marvel Comics) *Skulker (Danny Phantom) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Skullmaster (Mighty Max) *Slade Wilson (Teen Titans) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Smile Away Reformatory School Seargent (Phineas & Ferb) *Agt. Smith* (The Matrix) *Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Snidley Whiplash (Dudley Do-Right) *The Snow Queen *Snowball (Pinky and the Brain) *Snowbeast (Snowbeast) *Soccer Mom (Codename Kids Next Door) *Sojo (Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword) *Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) *Solus (Breakdown) *Sonichu (Chris-Chan) *The Sorceress (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) *Soundwave* (Transformers) *Soto (Ice Age) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) *Species 8472 (Star Trek Voyager) *Specter (Ape Escape) *Spike and Whitey (Flushed Away) *Splatter & Dodge (Thomas & the Magic Railroad) *Stampede and Tex Hex (BraveStarr) *Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) *Starscream* (Transformers) ' *Stavros Garkos (Hurricanes) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) *Stayne, the Knave of Hearts (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Steele (Balto) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) *Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) *Stormella (Ruldolph The Red Rosed Reindeer) *The Storyteller (Halloween Horror Nights) *Stromboli (Disney's Pinocchio) *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Super Buu (Dragonball Z) *Stripe The Brain Gremlin Greta, & Other Gremlins (Gremlins Series) *Super 17 (Dragonball GT) *Super Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Suzy Johnson (Phineas & Ferb) *Swampy (Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge) *Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) *Swiper the Fox (Dora The Explorer) *Switchblade Sam (Dennis the Menace) *Sykes (Disney's Oliver & Company) *Syndrome (Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles) *T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day) *T-Ray (TigerSharks) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Talpa (Ronin Warriors) *Tank Shredder Evans (Surf's Up) *Tar Monster (Scooby Doo) *Tatanga (Mario) *Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Ted Bundy *Team Aqua (Pokemon Sapphire) *Team Galactic (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) *Team Go-Rock Squad (Pokemon Ranger) *Team Magma (Pokemon Ruby) *Team Plasma (Pokemon Black & White) *Team Rocket (Pokemon) *Teetsi (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Tengu (Japanese Mythology) *Tekkaman Evil (Tekkaman Blade) *Terence Lewis and Jazz Hands (Totally Spies) *Terminator (T-800) (The Terminator) *Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Terrific Trio (Batman Beyond) *Texas Pete (Superted) *Tighten/Hal Stewart (Megamind) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Thatch (Casper's Scare School) *Thundercracker (The Transformers) *The Technodrome* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *The 3 Storms (Big Trouble in Little China) *The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Fallen (Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Hood (Thunderbirds 2004 Movie) *The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) *The Jokerz (Batman Beyond) *The Phantom Blot (Disney) *The Springfield Mafia (The Simpsons) *The Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Tiffany (Bride of Chucky) *Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Toad (Marvel Comics) *Toad Air Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare) *Tobe (Pucca) *Todd (Beavis and Butthead) *The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Tokka (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Tom Ridgewell (Eddsworld) *Tomat and Xamot (G.I. Joe) *Tombstone (Marvel Comics) *Tony Eagle Eyes (Skatoony) *Toy Santa (The Santa Clause 2) *Traloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) *The Tribunal Selatcia, Senator Stampington, General Crozier, Vater Orlaag, and Cardinal Ravenwood (Metalocalypse) *Trigon (Teen Titans) *Trip (Pokemon) *Tricky (Madness Combat) *Tripod (Spielberg's War of the Worlds) *The Trix (Winx Club) *Trogdor (Homestar Runner) *True Ogre (Tekken) *Turles (Dragonball Z) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Tybalt (Romeo & Juliet) *Tyrannosaurus rex (Dino-Riders) *Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Tzekel-Kan (The Road To El Dorado) *UFO's (Earth vs The Flying Saucers) *Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *Uncle Rex (Moschops) *Ultron (Marvel Comics) *Umbra (Mighty Orbots) *Undertaker, The Nexus, Kane, Alex Riley, Batista, & The Miz (WWE) *Undertow the Shark (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Unicron (Transformers) *The Ursher (Halloween Horror Nights) *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) *V.I.K.I. (I, Robot) *Vaati (The legend of Zelda) *Valtor (Winx Club) *Vampires (Romanian Folklore) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Velma Von Tussle (HairSpray) *Vendetta (Making Fiends) *Venger (Dungeons and Dragons) *Venjix (Power Rangers RPM) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Vexos (Bakugan New Vestroia) *Vexor (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents) *Victor Veloci (DinoSquad) *Vidia (Tinkerbell) *Vigo (Ghostbusters) *Vile (Mega Man X) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Vincent Volaju (Cowboy Bebop: the Movie) *The Violator (Spawn) *Lord Viper (King Arthur and The Knights of Justice) *Viral Zombies (Dead Rising) *Visser 3 (Animorphs) *Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) *Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Von Nebula, XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, & Thunder (LEGO Hero Factory) *Von Talon (Disney's Valiant) *Vookimeldo (Toki) *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) *WarHead (Vectorman) *Wario (Super Mario Bros) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Whammy (Press Your Luck) *Harry & Marv the Wet Bandits (Home Alone) *Weezing (Pokemon) *Whiplash (Iron Man 2) *Whirlwind (Marvel Comics) *The White Witch* (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) *Weegee & Malleo (Youtube Poop) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *William Birkin (Resident Evil) *Winged Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz) *Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Wizeman the Wicked (Nights into Dreams...) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) *Werewolves (Romanian Folklore) *The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who!) *Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo (H.R. Pufnstuf) *The Witch King (Lord of the Rings) *Witchsmeller Pursuivant (Blackadder) *Woodland Critters ("Woodland Critter Christmas") *Woods (Disney's First Kid) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Harry ,Zinnia, Michael Wormword (Matilda) *Wrath-Amon (Conan the Adventurer) *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) *X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) *Xandred (Power Rangers Samurai) *Xemnas,Xaldin,Demyx,Xigbar,Vexen,Lexaeus,Zexion,Saix,Luxord,Marluxia,Larxane,(Kingdom Hearts 2) *Xenomorph (Alien) *Xenomorph Queen (Alien) *Xerxes (300) *Yautja (Predator) *Yami (Okami) *Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Yu Yevon (Final Fantasy X) *Yubaba (Spirited Away) *Yzma (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove) *Space Empire Zangyaku (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *King Zant (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Zanta Claws (Eddsworld) *Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, & Zako Soldiers (SD Gundam) *Zarm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Zarok (Medievil) *Zartan (G.I. Joe) *Zartog (Space Chimps) *Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) *Zelda the Hag (Terrahawks) *Zemus/Zeromus (Final Fantasy IV) *Zerg Hydralisks (Starcraft) *Zerglings (Starcraft) *Zero (Pokemon) *Zero.EXE (MegaMan Network Transmission) *Zerglings (Starcraft) *Zig Zag (The Thief & the Cobbler) *Zira, Nuka and Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Zoda (Startropics) *Zombies* (Night of the Living Dead) *Zombie Smashers (Super Smash Bros. Unleashed) *Zorak (Space Ghost) *The Zorgons (Zithura) *Zudo (The Telebugs) *Zuse/Castor (Tron: Legacy) *Zygor (StarChaser: The Legend Of Orin) * = Most Evil/ Insane/ Powerful Villain Category:Characters